Compromiso, Compromiso
by Vivis99
Summary: Darte Un Beso/Te Besé/ Creo en Ti/Futuro Ex-Novio/Mientes/Nuestro Amor Sabe A Chocolate/Bailar Contigo/Labios Compartidos/De Que Me Sirve La Vida/Dejarte De Amar/Corre/Por La Fuerza Del Amor... un Fic. Con muchos song-fics... bueno son doce... (KaoruxKojiro) (MomokoxMasaru) (MiyakoxMakoto) (RobinxB)... espero que les guste


Compromiso, Compromiso...

Holiguiiss mi gente... es fic. se me ocurrió hace mucho tiempo... pero lo quería publicar cuando llegáramos casi al final de »No se sabe que esperar comienzo«... pero cierta conciencia... no digo nombres... pero empieza con V y termina con ERÓNICA... anda fastidiando que escriba más rápido el fic... no sabe lo complicado que es escribir un fic... y creo que va hacer un song-fic muy largo... Buano mejor comienzo... Este fic. esta hecho romance y humor Vallartense, Jalisciense y Mexicano... que lo disfruten :D

* * *

_**Chapter-1:Darte un beso... (KaoruxKojiro)**_

* * *

_**Bucth Kojiro Him**_

No se como lo voy hacer, pero lo haré. Le voy a comprometer matrimonio a Kaoru, mi linda novia desde hace 6 meses... se que estarán pensando ¿No es muy apresurado para algo serio, ya que llevan seis meses? Volvimos a estar juntos, íbamos a cumplir ya 3 años, pero por culpa de una Persona Ursurpadora de Tonterías Ambiciosa, rompimos y volvimos a estar juntos. Pero quiere que se quede así por el resto de mi vida.

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

**:Rob gracias por ayudarme a escoger el anillo de Kaoru-**nos encontrábamos en una joyería del centro.

**Robin:Pa que te preocupas hombre, ¿algun día me regresarás el favor?-**miraba con atención todos los anillos de compromiso.

**:Si tal vez le ayud escoger el tuyo-**ante mi comentario se sonrojo.

**Robin:Les he dicho miles de veces que no lo llamen B, su nombre es...-**

**X:¿Buscan algo en específico?-**era un hombre de barba corta canosa, vestía traje negro y tenia cara amable y un gafet que decía el nombre de James.

**:Buscamos un anillo para mi novia...-**

**James:Joven novia, ¿No cree que su novio esta muy apresurado por casarse tienen como unos 17?-**le dijo eso a Robin con cara amable.

**Robin:Él y yo somos amigos, lo ayudo para buscar el anillo de su novia, además tenemos 18-**inflando las mejillas de coraje.

**James:Mil disculpas jóvenes-**

**:No tendrá algo como un anillo con una esmeralda...-**estaba nervioso al decir esmeralda, me sonroje a más no poder.

**James:Hablamos de una chica de gustos verde, tengo lo necesario-**y fue en busca de el anillo.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

Estaba contemplando el hermoso anillo con una esmeralda verde cuadrada, obvio que no era barato, pero había ahorrado lo suficiente como para cubrirlo todo, cerré la cajita negra en donde se encontraba ese precioso anillo. Hoy me le declararía, estaba nervioso, me sudaban partes que no sabia que podía sudar, fui a recogerla a su casa. Vestía con mi usual chaqueta negra, playera verde con blanco parecido a aerosol, pantalón mezclilla y unos zapatos negros. Al abrir la puerta del departamento me encontré a Dai y Shuo, me hicieron una seña de ya lo tienes, yo me dirigí a ellos y mostré la cajita, se quedaron con cara de sorprendidos, pensaron que no lo iba hacer supongo:

**Kaoru:¿Que tanto miran?-**al escuchar esa voz guarde rápidamente la cajita en mi bolsillo, estaba hermosa. Vestía vestido verde obscuro de escote, era uno pegado y después suelto de la cintura para abajo, medias de flores negras y unos tacones abiertos, me he ganado la lotería.

**:Nada, dulzura-**estaba nervioso, ella puede detectar cuando miento.

**Shuo:Nos mostraba el a...-**le debo una a Dai que le tapó la boca al mocoso.

**Dai:Se me olvido que Shuo y yo tenemos pendientes, disfruta tu cita torpe-**se lo llevo a su habitación.

* * *

**Kaoru:No me digas Torpe-**se ve tan linda enojada y dejando ver un poco más ese vestido**-Nos vamos-**yo asistí nervioso y me agarro del brazo.

* * *

Nos encontrábamos en la calle lejos de ese restaurante que nombre quiero olvidar el porque, FUE UN DESASTRE, no de la comida, aunque debo de admitir que le faltaba mas cocción a ese pollo, yo hablo de la cita, estar caminado junto a ella, con el vestido todo lleno de comida y con frío, obvio que le di mi chaqueta, pero aun tenia frío, al igual que ella tengo comida en la ropa, el porque muy fácil, ese restaurante era un karaoke:

* * *

_****Flash Back****_

**X:El que le toque los reflectores, tendrá que subir aqui y cantar-**para mi mala suerte me toco a mi, no digo que canto mal ni nada de eso, me hubieran creado con la voz un poco desafinada**-Bien chico, esta canción vas a cantar...-**esa canción, pensé que seria muy buena idea cantar y luego declararme ante todo el publico presente.

_Amarte como te amo es complicado _

_Pensar como te pienso es un pecado _

_Mirar como te miro esta prohibido _

_Tocarte como quiero es un delito _

_Ya no sé qué hacer para que estés bien _

_si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer _

_Falar en portugués . _

_Aprender a hablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies _

_CORO _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Y regalarte mis mañanas _

_Cantar para calmar tus miedos _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Quiero que no te falta nada _

_Yeah _

_Si el mundo fuera mio te lo daría _

_Hasta mi religión la cambiaria _

_Por ti hay tantas cosas que yo haría _

_Pero tu no me das ni las noticias _

_Ohhh _

_Y ya no se que hacer para que estes bien _

_Si apagara el sol para encender tu amanecer _

_Falar en portugués . _

_Aprender a h ablar francés _

_O bajar la luna hasta tus pies _

_(...)_

_CORO _

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falta nada _

Mala idea, se me olvido lo sexy que soy y todas las chicas se amontonaron después de cantar esa canción, ser ardiente no es nada fácil, Kaoru es celosa, así que se amontono al igual que todas las chicas apartándolas de su camino, luego empezó una guerra de comida, era muy obvio quien la empezó, y terminaron hechandonos de ese lugar.

_****Fin del Flash Back****_

* * *

**:Lo siento, se que esto fue un desastre-**me sentía derrotado.

**Kaoru:Descuida, ya se que tener un novio sexy y ardiente no es sencillo, en especial si canta bien-**ella si me comprende por eso la amo.

**:Si, pero hay algo que siento que me falta-**no me le podía declarar tenia que hacerlo en otro momento.

**Kaoru:¿Que cosa?-**

**:**se me encendió el foco**-Un beso, no pude darte un beso en todo el día-**se estaba nublando creo que mi intento fallido de remendar esta cita se va para el caño.

**Kaoru:Sabes... ¿Siempre quise sentir un beso bajo la lluvia?-**esas palabras borraron mi tristeza y se convirtieron en sonrojo.

**:Pero... no hemos besado bajo la nieve, te acuerdas de nuestra primera cita, no quiero que te enfermes-**realmente no quería que se enfermara, me preocupaba ya que me hablaba sobre una beca de deportes de lucha que hará en México, es su sueño dorado y no quiero que lo arruine por un beso.

**Kaoru:Correré el riesgo-**sus labios se acercaron a los mios, empezó a cerenar.

_Yo solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llenarte con mi amor el alma _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falte nada _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Llevarte a conocer el cielo _

_Solo quiero darte un beso _

_Quiero que no te falta nada _

**:**me aparte por falta de aire**-Sabes algo-**llego a su oído y le susurro con ternura**-Lo hemos vuelto hacer-**a que me refería, en nuestra primera cita, ella sin darse cuenta llevo media mano a mi pantalón y yo le toque el trasero.

**Kaoru:Sabes como soy-**se llevo las manos a las caderas.

* * *

Había vuelto a mi casa, obvio después de dejar a mi doncella a su casa, me dirigí a mi cuarto rendido, pero de alguna forma feliz, saque mi celular y marque un número:

**:Rob, necesito de algo para declarame, el restaurante no funciono...Oh!... entiendo... lo haré de inmediato... gracias, te debo una... ok te debo muchas... adiós-**corte la llamada para alistar todo para mañana.

* * *

Vivis:¿Reviews?

Vero:Al fin hacemos esto Yupi...

Yo:Debiste haber esperado...

Vero:Quieres que te apresure*aura negra*

Vivis y Yo:No, no claro que no*gota anime*

Las tres:Dejen REVIEWS


End file.
